


The War Between Us

by Saucery



Series: Fanmixes [40]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amorality, Antagonism, Audio Format: Streaming, Consent Issues, Creepy, Dark, Devotion, Dubious Consent, Embedded Images, Enemies to Lovers, Evil, Fan Soundtracks, Fanmix, Hate Sex, Hatred, Love/Hate, Lust, M/M, Murder Fantasy, Music, Pining, Possessive Behavior, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Sexual Content, Sexy, Stalking, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 13:58:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3853228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/pseuds/Saucery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dark, predatory, menacingly sexy Tom Riddle/Harry Potter mix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The War Between Us

* * *

  


A dark, predatory, menacingly sexy Tom Riddle/Harry Potter mix. All the songs are from Tom’s point of view, so expect a reasonable amount of psychopathy mingled with desire, and hate mingled with longing.

This is my personal headcanon for a Tom (and, eventually, a Voldemort) that becomes increasingly obsessed with either converting Harry to his cause, or devouring him—literally or metaphorically.

Age difference? What age difference? I don’t let such pithy things get in the way of my shipping. If you like, you can consider this an alternate universe in which Tom is Harry’s contemporary at Hogwarts.

01\. **Black Light Burns** \- My Love Is Coming For You // 02. **Tiger Lou** \- The War Between Us // 03. **Chris Cornell** \- You Know My Name // 04. **The Tea Party** \- Release // 05. **VAST** \- Pretty When You Cry // 06. **Muse** \- Darkshines // 07. **Gary Numan** \- Slave // 08. **Massive Attack** \- Angel // 09. **Nine Inch Nails** \- Closer // 10. **Tiger Lou** \- Warmth // 11. **Marilyn Manson** \- Tainted Love // 12. **Nirvana** \- Come As You Are // 13. **Radiohead** \- Climbing Up the Walls // 14. **Black Light Burns** \- Animal // 15. **Slipknot** \- Snuff // 16. **Pantera** \- This Love // 17. **Depeche Mode** \- Corrupt // 18. **Big Data** \- Dangerous // 19. **Metallica** \- Loverman // 20. **Thirty Seconds to Mars** \- Hurricane // 21. **City And Color** \- Thirst // 22. **Foo Fighters** \- The Pretender // 23. **Placebo** \- Without You I’m Nothing // 24. **IAMX** \- Nature Of Inviting // 25. **Three Days Grace** \- I Hate Everything About You // 26. **Josh Woodward** \- I Want To Destroy Something Beautiful // 27. **Korn** \- Bitch We Got A Problem // 28. **Snow Hill** \- Hungry Like The Wolf // 29. **Anthrax** \- Crush // 30. **Faith No More** \- Ashes To Ashes // 31. **Muse** \- Hate This  & I’ll Love You // 32. **Metallica** \- Die, Die My Darling // 33. **Arctic Monkeys** \- Dangerous Animals // 34. **Tom McRae** \- My Vampire Heart // 35. **Story Of The Year** \- The Black Swan // 36. **Radiohead** \- Just // 37. **The Bravery** \- Hatefuck // 38. **Thirty Seconds to Mars** \- The Kill (Rebirth)

**([LISTEN](http://8tracks.com/saucery/the-war-between-us))**

**  
**

* * *


End file.
